


The Grass is Always Greener

by rtisapartofme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin is a dog, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, M/M, Ryan is a cat, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtisapartofme/pseuds/rtisapartofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had never liked being a cat hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass is Always Greener

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please go easy on me! This was prompted by an anon via tumblr and will most likely be the first of a series in which Ryan is a cat hybrid (since I did happen to get plenty of prompts from plenty of kind people). Please leave kudos and comments, constructive criticism is welcome by all means. Other than that, enjoy!

     Occasionally, the human body developed strange mutations. Often these mutations were small and unnoticeable, the extra toe or an abnormal eye color. Among these genetic anomalies was the hybrid mutation. The hybrid mutation was a fairly recent phenomenon that had captured the attention of many, a genetic defect that caused humans to develop animal-like appendages and often the habits of these animals. Most hybrids shared traits with what were considered popular animals, cats, dogs, and birds being the most common hybrid types. Still, rarities appeared, such as giraffes and kangaroos and sometimes frogs. The causes behind the mutations were unknown, some claimed them to be signs of evolution and others claimed nuclear radiation. Regardless of the scientific arguments or poorly pieced together conspiracy theories, it became much more common to see people with tails or wings.

     The hybrid community was slowly inching its way into acceptance, but it was nowhere near equality. The cruelty in which members of the community were treated was tremendous and more often than not hybrids lashed out at other hybrids. Insecurity was strong within the community, and it was really no surprise. With this in mind, Ryan Haywood, one of the few hybrids working for RoosterTeeth, was very uncomfortable with his appearance. As a cat hybrid his head was adorned with the ears of a feline and a tail extended from his lower back, but he made a constant effort to cover those parts of himself. It was embarrassing to him, with his body type and attitude he just shouldn’t have been a cat. Cats hybrids were supposed to be little and cute but that was everything Ryan wasn’t. He often pulled a beanie over his head, but he couldn’t really do anything about the tail without hurting himself (he’d discovered this the last time he’d tried to restrain it). Of course, even when he had tried to hide his tail his coworkers and friends still knew his “secret”. They just didn’t talk much of it, most likely because they wanted him to feel comfortable.

     There were other hybrids in the office, for example, Gavin. Gavin had always been someone Ryan was envious of, though he didn’t show it. It wasn’t just the fact that he was a dog hybrid, which Ryan thought would suit him far more. No, it was also the man’s supple, tiny frame. It was something that would suit a cat hybrid much more than his own body did. But even with his jealousy, he was really just ashamed of his body, and that was no fault of Gavin’s. What he didn’t realize though, was that Gavin himself wanted to be a cat.

     The conversation had been brought up when Ryan had become more comfortable around the office. He had stopped seeing the use of covering his ears and became comfortable with other people seeing them. At the same time, he began to socialize with his coworkers and friends more and more, becoming more outgoing with each passing day. It had been lunch on a Wednesday and he sat with Gavin, Michael and Jack, enjoying a sub he’d brought from home. Michael had brought it up, talking about how zoologists had recently come up with a new theory towards the mutations. As he and Jack began to argue about the subject (Jack defending the theory while Michael claimed it was pure bullshit) Gavin turned to him and nudged him on the shoulder.

     “What do you think about it?” He asked, and Ryan let out a confused noise through his sandwich. “The theory you doughnut. Do you think they’re finally onto something?” Ryan swallowed and wiped his face with a napkin, shrugging in response. “I don’t really care about that stuff.” “Oh come on, you can’t say you don’t at least find it interesting! You’re a science-y guy.” Gavin exclaimed as he poked at Ryan’s shoulder. When Ryan just shrugged again Gavin let out a sigh and reached for the taller man’s ears. Ryan moved away from him and batted at his hands. “Whoa there.” Gavin sighed again and put his hands down, looking at the floor to avoid Ryan’s questioning gaze. “I’ve always been jealous of them.” He mumbled. “Jealous of what?” Ryan asked as he relaxed back into his seat and turned to focus more on Gavin. “Your ears. They’re real nice, better than these silly old dog ears I’ve got.” He replied, still staring at the floor. ”Nah, your ears suit you, Gavin. A lot more than mine ever could.” He looked away when Gavin finally decided to stop staring at the floor.

     “Hey Ryan, follow me.” Gavin said as he stood up, waiting patiently for the older man to follow. Ryan was hesitant but didn’t protest when Gavin led him away from the table where Jack and Michael were still bickering. The smaller man brought him back to the achievement hunter office, grasping his hand as he pulled Ryan to sit on the couch beside him. There was an awkward moment of silence between them, and for a moment it looked like Gavin was about to say something before he bit his lip and looked away from Ryan. Ryan shifted on the couch nervously. “Did you want to tell me something, or…?” He said, poised to run back to his half-eaten sandwich. “Uh, no, I just…” Gavin mumbled. Another wave of silence hit, threatening to disband their impromptu meeting. Ryan was just getting up as the lad tugged on his sleeve to yank him back down. “I just wanted to say, you ears are really nice and that I like them. They suit you a lot more than you think they do, and they’re actually pretty cute if you ask me, and you’re actually pretty cute and also attractive and I don’t really know where I’m going with this but you-” Gavin’s panicky speech was cut off as Ryan pulled him forward, gently cradling the sides of his face to kiss him.

     Gavin’s initial surprise left him as he rested his hands on the gent’s chest. The kiss was slow moving and sweet, their lips moving together with affection and underlying desire. As Ryan pulled back from Gavin and let his hands drop from his face, the man in question averted his gaze, cheeks tinged pink. “I guess what I really wanted to say was, I like you, Ryan, a lot. Cat ears and all.” He said as he looked back into Ryan’s eyes. It was something Ryan hadn’t realized he needed in life. From that moment on, Ryan decided that being a cat hybrid wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
